


Kicked Out

by WritefullySinning



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Swearing, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritefullySinning/pseuds/WritefullySinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um first fic so please enjoy! I took quite a few liberties with how I perceive Underfell, and the characters that inhabit it so it might not tickle your fancy sorry</p>
<p>Also Error from Loverofpiggies on tumblr will make an appearance but remember it's just MY lil story- not cannon with anything that CQ has in her universe; she doesn't even know I exist</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. How do Skeles get drunk you ask?

**Author's Note:**

> Um first fic so please enjoy! I took quite a few liberties with how I perceive Underfell, and the characters that inhabit it so it might not tickle your fancy sorry
> 
> Also Error from Loverofpiggies on tumblr will make an appearance but remember it's just MY lil story- not cannon with anything that CQ has in her universe; she doesn't even know I exist

Sans was walking along a familiar and well used path in Snowdin; snowflakes falling softly around him. He took a deep breath and felt the chill through his bones, shuddering in a calm manner. This particular post was at the edge of town surrounded by a deep and dark forest; tall thin trees without any sign of bloom. It was always quiet and Sans had grown accustomed to the silence although he never trusted it. Sans was on the way back to his sentry booth when he heard a very odd noise. It was a loud metallic groaning like metal giving way to a weight it could no longer hold. He spun around to look behind him and to his utter surprise he saw the door to the Ruins creaking open. His eye burned red as he ducked into the nearest set of trees carefully watching for what appeared from the doorway. He could barely make out a silhouette but he immediately knew what it was. 

“A human” Sans breathed.

Sans waited and watched as the figure slowly walked up the path still unable to make any physical sense of the entity, Sans edged closer to the path waiting for the courage to confront the human. Suddenly he heard his brother’s voice 

‘What are you waiting for you coward! Capture the filthy human!’ Sans’ hand trembled as he grabbed his bare skull trying to block out the intrusive voice. 

“I can do this, I- I won’t let you down…”

An impulsive boldness overtook Sans as he jumped into the path of the human making the intruder stop immediately. 

“Do you know where the fuck you are, kid?” 

No answer. Sans’ delayed fear washed over him as he realized although only a few feet away from this human, he could still not make out any distinct features. 

“SANS don’t disappoint me, SANS capture the human; SANS what are you waiting for!”

Sans felt Papyrus behind him like an all-encompassing shadow slowly smothering Sans in his judgement. Sans felt his body seize as sweat began to form, he felt cold and afraid begging for his body to move. 

“SANS you fool, SANS you will pay for this weakness!”

Suddenly Sans felt a sharp pain on the side of his face and he jerked back and fell into a soft pile of snow. He opened his eyes and realized he had fallen off a chair, with Papyrus standing over him scowling. 

“W-where am I?” Sans asked 

“At your sentry point, you’re sleeping on the job; AGAIN!” Papyrus glowered. 

“I- there was a human! At the door-”

“A human?!” Papyrus stormed off in the direction of the door to the Ruins before stopping abruptly. Sans got up, the left side of his face hurt and he grabbed the edge of the counter at the sentry booth. 

“Sans, what exactly did the human look like?” 

“I-I couldn’t make out anything… I think maybe it was a dream.” Sans rubbed his face wearily.

“Of course it was a dream you idiot!” Papyrus walked back towards Sans, who was still standing dumbfounded on the inside of the counter at the sentry post. 

“I swear Jerry could do a better job than you.” Papyrus exasperated as he grabbed the furry collar of San’s black jacket and pulled him over the counter. Sans struggled to find his footing to avoiding falling face first into the snow again continuing to fight to walk right while Papyrus held him by the collar silently. 

“Boss-”

“Don’t.”

Sans hurried his steps as he tried to stop his shaky breaths. Eventually they reached the edge of town only passing a few houses before Papyrus’ body tensed and his grip on Sans’ collar tightened. They both stopped walking with Sans only being a step or two behind Papyrus; He spun around his eyes dark with a festering rage. Sans barely glanced up at his brother’s eyes before looking away clenching his teeth and using every ounce of his being to not look as scared as his soul screamed he was. 

“Look at me you pestilent cretin.” 

Sans flinched at the harsh words as he reluctantly met eyes with his beloved brother. 

“Boss please you gotta believe me I didn’t mean-” 

“I said don’t! I don’t have time for your worthless excuses. Stop looking so pathetic, you’ll get killed for that.” Papyrus glanced to his left and saw a group of younger recruits eyeing the situation closely. Sans looked as well seeing the carnivorous hunger in their eyes, like a pack of wild animals waiting to strike. Sans tried his best to hold back as his whole body trembled, he would not be seen as weak; he couldn’t.   
‘I’m okay’ Sans thought to himself finding comfort in the way his skull burned from the intensity of keeping his eye red; ready to summon gaster blasters at the snap of his fingers. Papyrus turned back to his brother, a tasteless grin creeping on his face, Sans knew it was his face he used when addressing people with his title; Papyrus, Captain of The Royal Guard.

“I’m tired of your insolence, Sans. You need to be toughened up and I know just the thing.”

“What do you mean Boss?”

“You’re weak because I’m too protective of you. From this very hour until 8 a.m. tomorrow you’re on your own.

“W-what?”

Papyrus stuck his chest out and loudly proclaimed 

“Yes that’s right, for the next 12 hours I will not be around to protect you!” 

“And if you even try coming home for anything; you’ll be killed before you reach our front step.” This Papyrus whispered, leaning in to Sans’ face. Sans gulped audibly, He was all too well aware of how the entirety of Underfell wanted him dead.

“Paps don’t! I’m sorry it won’t happen again, I’m so sorry please don’t-”

Sans grabbed the frayed edges of his brother’s scarf unable to hold back his desperation. Immediately his hands were torn away and a forceful push sent him to the ground, Sans’ head hitting a brick wall of an old building. 

“Let’s see how you make it” were the last words Sans heard before everything went black.

 

The first thing Sans noticed was sound, a slight breeze whooshing along the sides of his skull and in the distance footsteps crunching in the snow. He noticed how heavy his body felt and a throbbing in his skull. He struggled to bring a hand to his face as he slowly opened his eyes. He began to remember the events that brought him here; Papyrus scolding him, getting back to Snowdin, their fight.

_‘For the next 12 hours I will not be around to protect you’_

_‘You’ll be killed before you reach our front step’_

Sans clenched his teeth and breathed in deep. He got up bracing himself against the wall and waited for the tightness in his chest to subside. 

‘I will not panic.’ 

Sans looked around seeing the ‘night’ crowd had barely begun, no one was staring at him maliciously; obviously word hadn’t gotten around yet. Sans quickly decided to go to the next safest place besides home; Grillby’s. He forced himself to walk straight, never looking a soul in the eye; his own was burning with the intent to strike down anyone who got too close. Sans was angry, pissed at his brother, pissed at himself, pissed at the entirety of existence as he knew it. The thing he hated most was how the rage in his chest was always stifled by the darkness behind his eyes

‘Maybe I don’t wanna survive the night’ the thought flashed through his mind without his permission. Sans visibly sneered and shoved the thought back into the depths of his skull 

“Fuck that, I need a fucking drink.” 

He pushed the door open haphazardly, feigning confidence as he fought through the knots in his ribcage. The crowd’s hum barely lowered as most patrons ignored his presence and he made his way to his usual bar stool; Grillby approached with his usual air of calm and collected waiting patiently for the order.

“Get me a drink on the rocks, something dark and hard.” With a quick nod he was off and Sans quietly sighed and looked at the clock on the wall to his far left

_‘…until 8 a.m. tomorrow you’re on your own’_

It was only six minutes past ten. Sans turned his attention back to the bar counter just as his drink was set down, one shot of dark amber liquid dancing around the ice cubes that kept it chilled. Sans wasn’t a hard liquor drinker but he knew what a shot was and it sure as hell wasn’t gonna do tonight. Grillby was walking away when he heard the familiar sound of an empty glass knocking against his wooden counter; he turned around to see his most devoted customer staring at him with half lidded eyes.

“This is gonna be a long night for you if I keep getting shots buddy.” 

Grillby stared an extra beat before grabbing the bottle and pouring in the liquor until the glass was two thirds full, the ice now swimming in a sea of the harsh liquid. 

“Better” Sans pulled the drink back towards him staring briefly into his reflection, seeing his sunken sleep deprived eyes. He immediately wanted to smash the glass; instead he took another small sip and breathed deeply as he felt the burn be absorbed into his soul. Grillby was still watching him making Sans shift in his seat nervously

“W-what the fuck are you-” suddenly Grillby swiped the yellow condiment container off the bar top.

“What- aw come on Grillz! I’m gonna get snack-ish y’know” Sans leaned heavily on the counter as if this somehow bettered his odds at getting the bottle back; Grillby answered by throwing a to-go packet of mustard hitting Sans square in the forehead.

“Asshole” sans muttered as he stuffed the packet into his sweater pocket. 

Sans looked around the bar, to his left in the upper corner was Alphy’s crew. The worst thing you could do was underestimate these seemingly passive scientists. Although quiet and usually keeping to themselves these freaks were nothing less than sadistic masterminds. They were like shadows, either hiring other gangs for their dirty work or setting up malicious traps which if you found yourself in one, it was already too late. Their ‘subjects’ went through torture and the lucky ones were those who had no trace of themselves left when they finished. It wasn’t uncommon for Snowdin’s crew to perform a ‘mercy killing’ on their members who managed to survive whatever hell they were put through; their minds so shattered from the experience there’s almost nothing left but their hoarse screams. San’s learned from them that you never have to be directly threatening to be the scariest being in the room.

Towards the bottom sitting at the tables closest to the door was Undyne’s crew, from Waterfall. Boisterous and aggressive these guys were known to fight first and ask questions later, while laughing the whole time. The Waterfallen have thick accents from having their own native language which was a huge advantage on the battlefield, also making their membership exclusive to those from the area. Papyrus had actually gone out of his way to learn the language after he made captain, earning him respect from those in the Royal Guard who resided in Waterfall. These monsters may have been old-fashioned in how they ran their group but that never made them any less formidable. Their sheer berserk rage was something of a legend; everyone knows the story of the Waterfall crew from the Old Days who took on both Snowdin and Hotland. With half the monster power and managed to break enemy lines only stopping when Hotland came up with a territorial truce that still holds to this day. 

Lastly, taking up the two booths to Sans’ right was Snowdin’s crew, his crew. Known for using any environment to their advantage; didn’t matter if the enemy had their home turf- this crew used it better. It never seemed to matter what kind of shit storm they were caught in, they always got out with an inexplicable ability to endure. Snowdin’s reputation was on the rise with the knighting of Papyrus; the other two major gangs coming to them more frequently for ‘services’ because of Papyrus’ high political status within the monarchy. Although one of the oldest gangs in all of Underfell, Snowdin’s name had been tarnished over the last decade by poor leaders who were short sighted and greedy. Papyrus’ rise was more than stroke to his ego; it was going to change the course of how Snowdin was viewed by every last monster in Underfell. A pressure Sans was all too aware that Papyrus felt, he often thought that was why he was so hard on Sans. 

 

His second glass was a little over half empty when he glanced at his crew again. They knew what was up, they had their orders. Their backs were turned to Sans not one making eye contact or even acknowledging his existence. Good little soldiers; He couldn’t blame them because he would’ve done the same. Disobeying an order from Papyrus was as good as a death sentence, in most cases it was a death sentence. Still just because he couldn’t blame them doesn’t mean he wasn’t feeling a seething hatred. Just then, as if on cue both booths got up and started leaving for the door Sans bore his hatred into their backs as they filed out. 

“Yea fuck you too” Sans whispered

A young recruit struggled to grab whatever was left behind in one of the booths. Sans watched slightly bemused by their grand fight.

‘To think, you’re gonna be a stone cold killer one day’ Sans chuckled to himself.

The recruit managed to recover the item and as they stood up stretching they made eye contact with Sans. He put on a bitter grin nodding a silent hello with a side of ‘I dare you to speak to me grunt.’ Fear flashed over their pale features and they hurriedly turned their back and left the bar, Sans shook his head. He knew that it wasn’t a coincidence that they all left, it was a deliberate message. Not to Sans but to the other two gangs at the bar. ‘We received word and as far we are concerned he is a stranger; we see nothing.’ This likely meant that the other two groups had also received word of this exile and with eight hours left to his punishment his life was now in significant danger. 

Sans knew the liquor was hitting hard because upon this realization he decided to call for one more drink. His skull was starting to perspire, beads of sweat gathering in the crook of his brow but he was numbed. He felt tingly in the depth of his chest, instead of the usual spiking pain that accompanied his overwhelming sense of doom. Sans’ drink was delivered, significantly less full than his previous two glasses; he decided not to argue. Sans reached for his glass noticing the way his hand shook, he frowned disapprovingly and laid his arm on the table to attempt to control it.

He choked down his drink as his brother forced himself to the front of his thoughts. He loved his brother dearly despite all violence that occurred between them. For a long time Sans believed that somewhere deep down Papyrus loved him too, that no matter what they were brothers and not even this hell could break their bond. Now he wasn’t so sure, his devotion to his brother only brought pain, manipulation and ultimately this, being a set example for nameless faces that very well could end up dead in less than a year. 

Sans sighed and fumbled to get off the stool, holding the bar for support as he found his footing. Grillby reached for his empty glass as he watched Sans’ every move; with one foot slowly in front of the other Sans made it to the door of the bar. He turned his skull to the right side of the room fabricating his infamous grin, gold tooth sparkling as it caught the light in the area. Without a word he walked out of the bar.


	2. As for the smoking thing, I think it's something he picked up from Burgerpants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I don't know what else to say aha 
> 
> so fuck it; on to the next chapter!

Outside was frigid, as usual. With shaking hands he found his lighter and a smoke, he sucked back the tobacco harshly. As he exhaled the smoke he heard the door open, he turned around taking a couple unsteady steps backwards to the corner of the building. Sans chuckled lowly, only three members of ‘Dyne’s crew had emerged. Sans tried to make a witty remark but found his throat was too tight.

“We won’t be the only ones Edge; you might wanna get a head start.” The monsters laughed 

“Let me have one last smoke you fuck hats.” He hoped they didn’t hear how his voice quivered with the first couple words. 

His cigarette disintegrated as more of both gangs started to create a big pile still standing close to the door ten or so feet away from Sans himself. His smoke was over half done as he started to walk away, his back to everyone’s ravenous eyes.

“You never should have existed, I’m glad your brother finally realized that!” an anonymous voice called from the crowd

Sans sighed “Me too, pal.” He flicked his cigarette into the snow everything turning black.

“Where did he go?” someone from Undyne’s group growled bringing out their brass knuckles from their pockets. Suddenly a scientist spoke up, with a confident but nasally sounding voice

“20,000 gold to whomever can bring him to us; fully intact and alive.”

Sickly grins appeared on nearly every face as they took off running in the direction they last saw Sans. Inside, Sans’ glass was melting in Grillby’s hand as he stared at the door. Sans vision returned and he was at the sentry post near the Ruins. Everything was spinning as he ran into the woods collapsing onto a tree and proceeding to puke up at least one drink.

‘Don’t take a ‘shortcut’ while drunk; noted.’ He slid down the bark into the snow beside his ‘drink’ trying to control his breathing as the world slowly stopped rotating. Sans was cornered, he couldn’t run through the forest all night, he knew the stories, but he didn’t have anywhere to hide until morning hours either. Sans crawled back to his post and hid under the table trying to find some sort of plan to survive. While searching he did find a left over mustard bottle and he grabbed it, opening his jaw expectedly and squeezing waiting for the savoury condiment to enter his mouth. The bottle wheezed a cold puff of mustard tinged air into Sans’ face

“Can’t even has a last meal, this must be some sort of omen.” At that point he heard a series of footsteps approaching; he held his breath and didn’t dare move.

“Come on out, you reek of fear.” Sans didn’t move; the smell of burning dog treats filled the air.

“Have some pride Edge, don’t make me drag you out. There’s a bounty for you now.”

Sans’ irrational curiosity peaked, he pulled himself up still standing behind the booth. 

“How much?”

“20,000 gold.” The Doggo replied

Sans couldn’t tell if there was four or eight in the pack so he took a wild guess as he stepped out from the post.

“20,000 isn’t a lot split four ways y’know”

“You got a better offer?” the dog scoffed 

Papyrus controlled all the finances, Sans never had a cent on himself.

“…uh, no…” 

“Well then, it’ll have to do won’t it?” the group gathered a fighting stance pulling out close ranged weapons; brass knuckles, hunting knives, baseball bats. 

Sans took a couple steps back, he had the advantage having the ability to use long range. Sans looked down as he visibly shook

“W-well, come o-on then.” 

Two of the monsters with bats charged and Sans stepped back throwing up a glowing red left hand. Crimson illuminated bones shot up from the ground, melting the snow around them and ripping through one of the monster’s leg with a painful yelp. The other dodged successfully and kept coming, Sans brought the bones out of the ground fully and shot them towards the back of the monster. It stopped and swung its bat twisting their whole body around to hit the bones but when the bat made contact it burst apart into splintered pieces. 

“Damn, that’s the second time I missed what I was aiming for…” Sans blinked heavily trying to will himself sober. 

The monster realized it misjudged the opponent and now weaponless it darted into the darkness of the forest. Sans stared into the woods a little surprised ‘seems to have worked out though’ 

“Don’t take your eyes off the fight!” 

The Doggo’s voice startled Sans as he looked and saw the monster nearly upon him. He tried to defend himself with bones but was too slow, the monster struck out at his extended hand one knife slicing through the fabric of his sweater and cutting the lower end of Sans’ radial bone on his forearm. Giving no time for Sans to react the doggo surged forwards again aiming his hunting knife towards Sans’ chest, digging his heels into the ground Sans jumped backwards falling onto his back sliding through the snow. His eye flared brightly as a gaster blaster appeared over him quickly shooting a bright red beam point blank at the Doggo. 

“Pulling out the blasters already? I’m honoured.” Amazingly the Doggo survived the attack; he was off to the side stomach down in the snow. Both heavily panting the Doggo got up on one knee while Sans propped himself up on his elbows.

“I heard that you were actually a good fighter Edge but this has been rather disappointing.” 

“Gotta say, you caught me on the wrong end of a good time bud; let’s see if I can be all I’m barked up to be.” San’s wiggled his eyebrows

“Heh, no I don’t think you’ll have time.” The Doggo lunged and Edge rolled out of the way of the blade.

“You’re so predictable skeleton.” 

Sans eyes widened in shock realizing the other blade caught his shorts and was stuck deep in the ground. Sans growled as he reached with both hands to pry it out when the second blade sliced at his hands.

“Don’t even think it.” 

Edge clenched his jaw as brought up his hand to summon more bones “Go Fuc- AGHHHH!” 

Two cloaked dogs had come out of the darkness and latched onto either arm the pressure threatening to crush the bones between their teeth. Their combined efforts forced Edge to lie back down in the snow as he tried to breathe through the pain. His head swimming Sans started to laugh and cried out bitterly

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you all!” the red magic was a burning flame flaring far up his skull. The Doggo was quick to push an inch of his blade into the eye causing the magic to snuff out turning it into an empty  
socket. Sans cried out again in pain

“No more blasters.” The Doggo let a smirk slip.

He hadn’t severely damaged his eye; it’s a little hard since it doesn’t have a physical form but this prevented him from summoning his magic. Edge clenched his teeth knowing he was immobilized, others did too as they slowly started emerging from the forest surrounding him.

“What’s taking so long, kill me already.” 

“The scientists asked for you intact and alive.” Pure evil dripped from the Doggo’s voice. Sans thought he was too exhausted to feel anything but the fear that shocked his system told otherwise. His breathing became short and shallow as every alarm in his body rang out for him to find a way to escape.

“And so you delivered with…minimal damage.” He heard the voice at his feet. The Doggo got up carefully balancing the knife so it stayed inside the socket, Sans knew he could shake it out but he needed an opportunity. 

“So deal’s a deal, where’s the gold?”

“I-if any one of you lab coat wearing lunatics t-touches me it’ll be the last t-thing you fucking do!” 

“…It’d be best to keep your ineffectual cavil to yourself.” The scientist sighed.

Edge was silenced by the sheer fact he had no idea what cavil meant. 

“-stay close this universe isn’t exactly known to be friendly…” 

Everyone turned their attention to the unfamiliar voice, unfamiliar to everyone except Sans who remembered that horrid malfunctioned speech. 

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” 

A bright hole ripped the through the fabric of Underfell and out stepped a very bizarre looking skeleton. Deep red legs lead up to oversized shorts and black sweater with a blue ombre hood. Their skull was black with blue tear-like stains running from the eyes to his chin, a wide cream coloured grin and the same deep red eye sockets and nasal cavity. The one eye was small as if to be flattened, with a single white pupil however the other, over twice the size had a large outer iris the same colour as the smile with a soft blue inner iris. He seemed oblivious to the small crowd staring at him as he continued to talk into the hole.

“You’re the one who wanted to see a universe up close… We could but this one has the best chocolate… You can wait in the anti-void if you want, I’ll be back in no time…Okay well?”

“What the fuck is that thing…” a monster whispered

“His name is Error and if I were you I would’ve left already.” Edge sighed, something didn’t just want him dead tonight- it wanted total overkill. 

“Who’s the other one?” 

“O-other one? There’s only one Error…Right?” Edge laughed nervously

“This one is…blue, blue armor, scarf, gloves and looks well scared.”

“Hmpfh, fuck if I know, maybe if I could get a better look…”

“Shut up.” The Doggo ended the conversation. 

The two cloaked dogs still held firm, holding Edge captive while the others started walking into a group blocking him from being seen. The bright hole began to disappear behind the smaller blue armoured skeleton as he stared in horror immediately seeing the cluster of hostile monsters. Error followed blue’s gaze quizzically, vaguely identifying a series of heads on one dark mass, Error’s eyes lit up when he realized it must have been a collection of Underfallen. 

“Look they knew we were coming! A little welcome party; how nice.” Error’s smile grew with the last word, eyes growing darker. 

Edge shivered he could feel the menacing tone in his bones; the Doggo spoke without fear foolishly.

“I don’t know what dark corner of the underground you crawled from but you better head back now before you regret it.”

Blue ducked behind Error wishing his Papyrus was here. 

“Regret? Aha! I’ve never had so many glitches line up for me, this is GREAT! If I didn’t know any better I would think it was my birthday.” Error’s smile faltered ever so slightly as he looked to the side, was it his birthday? Wait, when was his birthday again?

“Error!” Error was knocked out of his thoughts by Blue’s scream looking to see approaching singular globs

“So eager…” Error sent out a volley of red bones slowing each pursuit enough to have them strike at him one by one. Each of the four striking attacks was met with their soul being caught and shattered by Error’s  
strings. Their last pained screams echoed into the forest. Edge shook again and then spoke, getting the attention of his captures.

“Look you two, you just heard four of your members die and by their screams it wasn’t fucking pleasant. Listen to me when I say you won’t end up any better; let me go and get out of here, my life isn’t worth it.” 

The dog on the right whimpered slightly without letting go, seemingly trying to communicate with the other. The one on the left remained silent so Edge tried again trying to be heard over other screams as more souls were torn apart. 

“No one has seen this before… well besides me, you should go tell Undyne. Better than dying and really how badly did she want my head on a spear? Obviously not much if your crowd was willing to sell me to Hotland right?” 

The dog on the right released their grip “I’m going please come! I don’t want you to die...” 

The release of pressure sent a whole new wave of pain up his arm, the dog on the left growled deeply and gave one last painful bite before letting go and running off into the darkness.

“UuuAGHH SHIT!” oscillating surges of pain ran up both arms as he laid there nearly paralyzed by it. 

“O-okay, whoo okay one more” after a couple more strained huffs Sans reached up with his right arm to grab the knife out of his left eye. It was an unexpected hot slicing pain as he pulled it out; it caught him by surprise making any sound catch in his throat. Finally it was out and his arm fell back in the snow as more strained gurgles left his mouth. He weakly tried to get himself on his knees not having the courage to look up, hearing their screams were bad enough instead while waiting for his vision to return on the one eye he looked at the snow underneath him. It was a deep red, the injuries from his arms weren’t life threatening but a lot of his magic was draining from them; all a skeleton has is their magic and he knew in his state he couldn’t survive a battle with Error.

“Aww is that it? And I was just getting warmed up.” Error’s fragmented chuckle resonated eerily. 

To Sans he seemed even more disjointed than last time, could have been the spontaneous killing spree though. Sans' left eye was starting to come back, the vision was red and everything was a little warped and twisted. He sat back legs beneath him and cradled his arms on his lap, the endless sinking in his chest drowned out the sense of fear and will to fight with one thought drifting across his mind as he heard Error walking towards him.

_‘Hopeless’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that uf!sans can only do half decent puns when he is (figuratively) shitting himself with fear.
> 
> If any of you are wondering why I spell weird it's because I'm Canadian, got different rules y'know? Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter might be the last but I got tons of back story for all the little things that you might be questioning so please pop by my tumblr and make a request! 
> 
> Thanks again for all the positive feedback, it means a lot to me


	3. Is this a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! that took longer than I thought, sorry it's a few hours later than I intended to release it. Story got crazy real fast anyways hope you liked it! 
> 
> Also please remember this is not cannon at all with was CQ's (loverofpiggies.tumblr.com) Error comic or plot. If you haven't checked their stuff out you. Just. GOTTA. Soooo good

Error’s chuckles reverberated into the distance and he quietly hummed to himself. He was feeling a small surge of giddiness or rather adrenaline, it had been awhile since he let loose and just did what he was meant to do. 

“Heheh and who do we have- Abomination number 13?” Error choked on his words as Edge looked up at him barely noticing the blue shadow that followed. 

“Yea hey, some people call me by my actual name y’know? Like Edge or Sans?” 

“You lost that privilege and you know exactly why.” Error crossed his arms almost like he was chastising Edge.

“You’re, you’re a S-Sans..?” a small voice questioned

“Yea yea, something about being a glitch and never should have existed we did this already. So who the fuck is this little blue…thing you have with you, it almost looks like a- a”

“A Sans yes! My new friend in fact, we call him Blueberry.”

“D-did you actually p-pull another Sans from a timeline? And w-who is we?”

“Oh you think so small; not just a different timeline a whole ‘nother Universe!” Error outstretched his arms triumphantly like he was waiting for applause. The blue Sans cautiously walked to the side of Error making  
eye contact with Edge.

“Y-you look pretty injured.”

Edge scoffed 

“Heh- yea s’what happens when your arms are used as chew toys and your eye gets stabbed.” 

“Oh that’s why we match!” Error clinked his boney finger on his own cheek.

Edge forced an arm up to his left eye flinching a little, touching his own cheek and bringing his hand back down. He saw red residue, maybe his eye suffered more damage than he thought. Edge spoke through gritted teeth

“You really caught me on the wrong end of a _real_ bad time. You and your… friend thing need to go.”

Edge tried to stand and nearly gasped when he felt pressure around his waist. The blue Sans, or rather Blueberry was helping him to his feet, Edge tried to say something but his mouth just hung open slightly as he stared at this peculiar skeleton. He had this sort of tentative smile on his face looking up at Edge his whole persona seemed…innocent; his eyes were big and blue and that’s when Edge noticed the tear stains on his face. Thinking back to the carnage that Edge was thankful enough not to see he couldn’t imagine what it must have been like for this guy. A whole new puzzle whirred in his head because it wasn’t just some random monster, it was him, a Sans. Some Sans from another universe that was now here in his world and supporting his weight for no other reason than he felt like it, somehow that was in his nature. Edge had a hard time fathoming it

“You really don’t belong here” he whispered bewildered. Blueberry furrowed his eyebrow ridges his smile wavering when a booming dark voice came from behind Edge. 

“SANS!” It came as such a surprise that Blueberry flinched against Edge before he ran back to Error’s side clearly frightened and still confused. Edge was still trying to steady his own weight as he called out

“Papyrus, I’m here!” 

His taller brother came up a couple feet beside him first eyeing the two strangers before taking a look at Sans. The small blue one seemed to shiver in his spot but his eyes were wide just staring at the looming figure who studied him. The other, nothing like he had ever seen before, words appearing over parts of his body, pieces of this skeleton would flicker seemingly in and out of existence. Between the two the flickering one looked a lot more dangerous, maintaining eye contact and a wide smile.

“So good to meet The Great Papyrus of Underfell” Error’s giggles fell in and out confusing Papyrus even more.

Papyrus flipped his eyes over to Sans’ whose legs were spread wider than usual to help him stop from losing balance and he was hunched over, dangling his arms uselessly. His sweater on his forearms was darker than usual as if they were wet and as he followed down to his fingers he could see the magic dripping from his phalanges to the snowy ground. Sans looked at his brother a small smirk on his face

“Hey bro…” 

His eye was bleeding with the red magic imbued iris struggling to stay present. Papyrus was impressed, there was some serious trauma he suffered, more than he had ever seen his brother go through before, and Sans was still standing. Still he knew his brother was spent; they needed to finish whatever this was quickly if Sans were to survive. An odd pang struck Papyrus when he thought that but he didn’t have time to reflect.

“Who are you?” Papyrus growled in Error’s direction

“Heheh tonight? You’re worst nightmare.” Error rained down a string of bones rapidly heading towards Edge, papyrus sprang into action grabbing his brother and creating as much distance between him and Error as he could. 

“Sans, Sans!” Papyrus grabbed his brother’s face forcing eye contact “We need to stop them; I need you with me on this!”

“Okay…” Edge tried to focus, he wouldn’t- he couldn’t let his brother down, not when he came back.

Papyrus sighed pulling Sans’ against him like a rough and rather awkward hug, immediately Sans felt the thrum of his soul inside his head. There was a wave of light that warmed his whole body, and just as quick it was gone. 

“Move!” Papyrus pushed Edge away from him and jumped back, Sans mimicked his movement as a series of bones thunked into the ground narrowly missing his feet. Sans couldn’t believe how good he felt, what had Papyrus done? He lifted his sleeve and saw that his wounds were glowing a bright red-orange colour. He looked at his brother curiously

“It’s temporary, we need to finish this quick; give me all the pertinent information now!”

“U-um, the fucked up looking Sans has all the same abilities as me and these… strings I dunno. You can’t get caught by them and Papyrus? Leave the blue one alone.”

“That thing is you? I don’t understand…” 

“Not important right now- We just need to get him out of here or he’ll kill everyone!”

Papyrus gritted his teeth, looking back to Error who just wore a large grin as spindly bright blue strings floated upwards from his fingers. Edge in his rejuvenated state started his attack with bones and running towards Error trying to close some of the distance. Error responded with his own projectiles, his opponent side stepped them easily. 

Blueberry had himself pressed against the edge of the forest eyes wide trying to hold back more tears, this was just too much, too real. He’d heard and seen two of those dog monsters die before he closed his eyes, monsters who in his timeline were friends! Blueberry fell to his knees completely overwhelmed; he just wanted to go home, see his brother, sleep in his bed, and train with Alphys again. Why did this have to happen, why him? 

Error was struggling. Underfell was dark and his eyesight was bad as it was without the added environment disadvantage, he could barely make out his two adversaries. For the most part it was a fury of bones and with them all being a similar colour was just another strike against him and to top it all off he’d gotten himself into a fight with two of the strongest monsters in this universe. Error knew he was outmatched and what he needed to do was find a way to escape, well aware that this Papyrus wasn’t one to just let him turn his back and run for the anti-void. He threw another series of bones mostly trying to buy time and an opportunity. 

“I see your aim hasn’t gotten any better.” Sans’ taunted

“I just missed watching you dance for me, but since you seem so bored why don’t we get serious!” Error summoned two gaster blasters looking just as malformed as him and released a quick burst of powerful white magic. The blast lit up the whole area briefly blinding both Papyrus and Sans as they avoided the attack. 

“Ya alright, two can play this game!” Sans summoned gasters of his own quickly ducking to safety as one was immediately destroyed with another blinding explosion. Error cackled as he hung in the air, sets of strings attached to his blasters. Papyrus created a barrage of bones giving his brother some cover to run to the side, Error pulled his left gaster blaster swinging it around in front of him releasing a shot heading towards Papyrus. He dove forwards deftly avoiding the beam and watched with a small grin as Error followed through with the momentum causing him to spin around. With a well-timed series of bones Papyrus cut the strings sending Error flying backwards his eyes opening as he watched his blasters go in the opposite direction with one hurtling towards Blueberry.

“Nghh-!” Error’s body started to glitch excessively the word ‘error’ clouding his vision; he was rapidly heading towards the ground, he was blind, and Blueberry was going to die. 

Edge was moving before he registered what he was doing, the small skeleton was curled in the snow head in his hands probably wasn’t even aware of what was happening. His remaining gaster had come up behind him propelling him forward at a much faster pace, he flicked his eyes to the stray gaster; fuck what was he doing!

Blueberry looked up words dying in his throat as horror made its way onto his features. Error’s blaster looked massive as it came towards him and his whole body froze. It felt like he had been hit by a wall his head snapping back and the loudest noise he had ever heard sent out shock waves from behind him. He heard trees ripping, bones breaking and felt a hot hand hold his head close to what felt like a chest. 

Edge could’ve laughed if the realization of what he had just done wasn’t making him start to shake. When he made it to blueberry he was on his knees crashing into the smaller skeleton and continued to slide through the snow out of harm’s way. He felt his blaster get hit with Error’s as they both careened into the forest, it made Edge want to puke from how close it was.

“H-hey are you okay?” His voice quivered as he stared down at the quiet Sans.

Blueberry could feel him shaking as he loosened his grip, he turned to look up at him trying to form a reply before there was another voice shouting in the distance.

“What the hell was that you fucking MORON!” Papyrus was livid.

“Where in your thick skull did you ever think that was a good idea? I can think of at least five other ways- IMBECILE!” He tripped over his words too mad to even be able to think straight as he stomped towards the two rather terrified looking Sanses.

Edge quickly released his hold not wanting Blueberry to feel his tremours and he stood up to meet his brother. He suddenly felt very choked, his soul felt cold and his body froze. He looked down and watched with terror as his soul was pulled out from his ribcage, blue strings knotted all around it.

“E n o u g h.” Error’s voice crackled darkly.

Papyrus paused in his steps as he went back into a fighting stance ready to strike but unsure of how to proceed. Edge frantically pulled at the strings and cried out when a searing sharp pain tore through his entire body.

“S-stop!” Blueberry pleaded to Error who seemed barely aware of his existence. He had a crazed stare that bore directly into Papyrus as he tightened the strings on the whimpering Edge pulling him closer until he was only a couple feet in front of Error.

“Now doesn’t this look familiar…” Error chuckled lowly and Blueberry flinched.

“Make any move at all and I will kill your brother before you can even blink.” 

“Error… Please you don’t wanna do this, l-let’s just go home. We- we didn’t come here for this.” Blueberry held his gloved hands tightly against his chest taking small steps towards Error.

“Home? You don’t _HAVE_ a home!” Error’s voice was hard to understand as the glitching increased, the words beginning to cover his eyes again. 

“Let’s go Error, Please I don’t want to be here anymore!” Blueberry pressed on loudly, desperately. 

“Kill him.” 

Shocked eyes all turned towards Papyrus.

“P-paps?” Blueberry squeaked. 

“Boss…” Edge became devoid of emotion his eye sockets sinking into blackness. His body still shook as he looked to the ground; it seemed so far away and everything slowed down.

“Either you will or you won’t” Papyrus took a step forward sharp bone in hand and Error took a small step back.

“I will!”

“Then do it! Because in that second, you _will_ become vulnerable but I won’t be” Papyrus took another step forward.

Error’s vision was becoming more obscured and his body hurt from the long stretch of aggressive tearing at his existence. He look this Papyrus in the eye and knew he meant it, he could probably still kill this Sans and manage to avoid a killing blow but did he want to risk it? 

“Heh, and here I thought I was cold…” Error raised his free hand opening a connection from Underfell to the anti-void. 

“I just came here for some chocolate y’know? I didn’t expect all this” Error laughed light heartedly and gave a quick glance to Blueberry who shuddered and side stepped towards the anti-void.

“Don’t come back.” Papyrus said through gritted teeth, he had never let an enemy get away before.

Error with Blueberry stepped into the anti-void, strings still attached to Edge’s soul and they both stood there as it began to slowly close.

“Oh I’ll be back and the next time you see me?” He lowered his voice into a menacing tone “It’ll be too late.”

The gap closed cutting the strings and they faded away into nothingness, freeing Edge’s soul to return inside of his ribcage. Papyrus roared in anger shooting bones to where the hole was and they kept going until crashing in the doors of the Ruins. Edge’s body collapsed hitting the ground with a solid thud and Papyrus walked up letting out a frustrated sigh; he was out cold.The wounds in his arms had begun to bleed again and Papyrus huffed as he picked him up with his arms supporting his back and under his knees. Papyrus walked home with Sans in his arms his mind buzzing, how long had his brother known of the existence of Error? Why hadn’t he told him? How were they going to fortify Underfell for when he comes back? 

“I shouldn’t have let him get away…” he muttered looking down at the pained face his brother was wearing while unconscious. 

Things were going to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Sans is a sad, anxious lil shit. But he's drunk now and that's basically liquid courage! 
> 
> (Sans nor I promote irresponsible drinking)
> 
> I hoped you like this chapter, a few more to come and since I am mostly done actually writing it, it shouldn't take too long too post so please leave a comment or kudos or even better come say hi at my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writefullysinning
> 
> (please I have no friends~)


End file.
